


Between Princesses

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Two Allura's present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: While visiting the ship from another universe Allura and her counterpart on it discuss and discover some things.
Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332607
Kudos: 1





	Between Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Between Princesses

She stepped out of the Altean pod into the hangar of the ship from another universe. She looked around taking note of the Altean touches blended with the human aesthetic. She saw a door open and the other Allura walked in looking extremely unhappy. “I am not surprised they’d send you,” the other Allura said. 

“I had to come after what happened,” she said ignoring the other her’s tone. It was understandable that she’d be annoyed and stressed out with the lions taking off in the middle of the night and fleeing the solar system at such surprising speeds. “I have to ask if you had any warning that it was coming?”

“I knew our bonds were going to break but I didn’t know they’d physically leave us,” the other her said grimly. “Nor did I know that our Shiro would be put into a deep sleep from which we cannot awaken him.” She laughed bitter, “And now the version of me who made the right choices is here and I have to explain myself to you.”

She ignored the dig and the impulse it inspired to bring up her own failings. “Perhaps you should start at the beginning if you knew the bonds were going to break why not reach out for help?” She could understand the need to stand alone but with something as important as the lion paladin bond she would have swallowed her pride.

The other her looked furious for a second and then deflated, “You have no idea how much I want to use you to vent my feelings, it would almost be like yelling at myself.” The other Allura smoothed out the uniform jacket then. “I only learned about how thanks to the quintessence cycle changing our energies that our bonds would break few days ago, and I was told by the blue lion that I had two human weeks.” She looked away, “I considered calling you to ask for your help but I wanted to try fixing it myself first but then suddenly the bonds broke early because of a connection I was not told of to the quantum versions of us that returned home.” She looked angry again, “It seems the conflict we were involved in was a twisted script being forced on us by the rift creatures to lead to my and Haggar’s sacrifice.”

“I am sorry,” she said and meant it but her statement filled her with dread. Perhaps she and her Paladins were being manipulated by the rift creatures as well. “Do you know why the rift creatures were trying to arrange that?”

“No, and I don’t know why it isn’t happening to you,” the other Allura said. “I know why the black lion was angry enough to let our bonds break but I don’t know why you weren’t thrown forward in time by the rift creatures after your battle with Lotor.” She was thrown by what she’d just said their black lion had wanted their bonds broken. The other Allura seemed able to read her confusion on her face, “Yes the black lion wanted to get away from me after I killed the clone to save Shiro since unlike you I didn’t make the right choice.”

“I nearly made the same choice you did,” she said causing the other woman to stare at her in shock. “I was heading toward the lion to draw Shiro’s essence out of him to put in the clone when at the last second I saw the imprisoned Lotor.” It was unpleasant to remember how close she came to taking one life to save another, “only at the last second did I realize I was going to do to the clone what he did to our people.”

“Wait you had Lotor there as your prisoner,” the other Allura asked staring at her. “When you fought him and his Sinclone robot did the battle end inside the quintessence plane?” She nodded in response wondering where the other her was going with his. “That’s the difference I thought it was the battle that damaged it but no it was leaving Lotor there to die that caused it.” The other woman then seemed to deflate, “so in many ways it was still my fault I thought about demanding we go back for Lotor but didn’t.”

She was searching for something to say to her, it was harder than you’d think to find the right words to tell another version of yourself. It was far too easy to see all the ways you’d dismiss your own words if you weren’t in the mood to hear them. “Allura, there you are,” the alternate Pidge said entering the hangar. “Shiro is awake and wants to see you,” she paused looking over at her then. “He also wants to see you the other Allura.”

She found herself following them through the halls and she would occasionally see figures she recognized form her interactions with the garrison on Earth or the Coalition but they all looked at her strangely. She imagined it was odd to see a doppelganger of someone you know walking behind her.

They finally arrived in a medical bay to see the Shiro of this ship standing there looking annoyed at the doctors. “I’m fine, I was just sleeping off the effects of Black giving me the clone’s memories.” She saw the other Allura and Pidge both stop in shock. “Allura there you are we have to transfer Atlas to you as soon as possible.”

He seemed to notice her then, “If your not aware the Atlas is not a normal ship it isn’t alive at least not in the same way the lions were but it can change form.” He said to her surprising her. They hadn’t been told anything about the Atlast being able to transform and she could tell by the gathered faces around him that they were not happy about him sharing it with her.

“Perhaps you should rest Shiro,” Pidge said quickly. “You don’t seem to be thinking clearly about things.” She noticed the alternate green paladin was shooting her a side ways glance as she said that.

“I’m fine,” he snapped and then looked directly at Allura. “Allura if you don’t take the Atlas it will be lost, because without the lions I’m not connected enough to you to use your abilities to transform it.” While everyone was staring at him she reached out with her senses and examined the ship she could feel Atlean energy coursing through it and wondered why she hadn’t noticed before. 

“How do you know this Shiro?” The other Allura asked looking concerned. “And you said the black lion gave you the clone’s memories how is that possible your bond with the black lion was broken when I put you in that body.”

“No it wasn’t, Black just thought I killed him and sealed it,” the white-grey haired Shiro said sadly. “Look there isn’t really a lot of time left I can feel my connection to the Atlas slipping away so you need to take it.” She noticed the gathered paladins looked extremely uncomfortable at Shiro’s words.

“I am not sure I can Shiro,” the other Allura said and then looked at her. “I am afraid I am still weak from the bond’s breaking I don’t know if can connect to the Atlas.” She was about to volunteer to assist when the other Shiro pointed at her. “Her, your saying I need to ask the other me for help.”

“Yes, Black said we’d need her help.” Shiro extended his floating arm to her. “We really need you help so please assist us?” She agreed quickly though she could tell everyone else was still wary. She wondered at the strange dynamics it was as if they didn’t trust Shiro and that seemed strange and alien to her.

Later after helping with the transfer she was glad to be back on Earth in the castleship with her Paladins. “Welcome back Allura, did you find out why their lions took off like that?” Her Shiro asked raising an eyebrow on his fuzzy face. 

“Yes, I will tell you all later but for now I just want to rest.” He nodded and motioned toward the lounge. “Lance wants to show us all his favorite movie, do you want to come or do you need me to make excuses.”

“I would love to come,” She said and followed him to the lounge. She was still unsure about the other universe’s paladins even more so after seeing how strained their relationship with their Shiro was. It made her more grateful than ever that she had made different choices.

The end.


End file.
